My Bad Boy
by WhiteButterfly1223
Summary: Bankotsu and Sango were best friends when they were little,and Bankotsu has always been bad. He moved and now he is back,but the older he gets the more dangerous he becomes.Will Sango be able to handle this badboy or will he do something he'll regert?


Sango watched as her mother cooked some huge dinner. She really didn't know why when it was just her, her mother, and Kohaku every night. She looked at Kohaku who was sitting next to her also in a high stool at the little counter that was in the middle of the kitchen.

"Why are you cooking so much?" asked Kohaku

"Where having a special guest tonight" said there mother looking at Sango. Sango looked back at her.

"Why did you look at me like that?" asked Sango. Her mother smiled at her and turned back around.

"I just think you will be very happy with who is staying with us for the next…few years." Said there mom.

"Who's the special guest?" asked both Sango and Kohaku at the same time. Their mom turned back to them with an evil smirk on her face.

"It's a surprise" said there mother knowing it was going to kill them. "Why don't you guys go and get the guest room ready and Sango I want you to look cute."

Sango nodded while following her little brother up stairs. She went into her room. Kohaku hearing her door open turned around and went in after her.

Sango turned on her light. Then her heart dropped into her stomach. She felt Kohaku run into her back. Kohaku went around her and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Kohaku. Sango went to her night stand, and picked up a picture that was in a nice wooden frame. It was of her and a boy.

"I think I know who our special guest is" said Sango showing Kohaku the picture.

"Bankotsu?" asked Kohaku.

* * *

Bankotsu grabbed his bags as the doors to the bus opened. He put his money in the container. Then turned and begin to look for a seat. He smirked when he saw two girls in the back of the bus smiling and giggling. The blonde one waved. Bankotsu walked towards them. 

"Hi am Bankotsu" He said sitting in the seat in front of them. The one that waved at him held out her hand.

"Am Brittany" she said.

* * *

Sango put on a blue jean skirt and a red wife beater that said 'Aeropostale'. She let her hair out of it's high ponytail and stuck in her golden earrings. Then she put on her lip gloss. She looked one more time in the mirror before she went down stairs. She went into the kitchen. The food was done and both Kohaku and her mother were setting the table. 

"When is he getting here?" asked Sango

"He should be here in the next 15 minutes." Said her mother and just as she said that someone knocked on the door.

After Bankotsu got off the bus he looked at the piece of paper the girl on the bus gave him it had her number on it. "Slut" he mumbled as he released the paper and it blew away in the wind. He walked a few blocks and before he knew it he reached his destination. He smirked.

Sango took a deep breathe and fixed her skirt before she opened the door. Her heart was racing at the speed of light. Then she saw who was at the door. THE PIZZA MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sango was ready to just hit him but she calmed herself down.

"Can I help you?" asked Sango through clench teeth.

"Is this 112 Mineral St.?" asked the boy. Sango opened her mouth but was cut off by some one behind the boy.

"No this is 113 Mineral St." The boy turned around while Sango moved her head to the side to see who it was. It was Bankotsu looking as good as ever.

He had on dark baggy blue jeans that sagged showing his dark blue boxers. He had on a black wife beater. He also had a suit case in on hand and a back pack on his shoulder. He dropped his bags and opened his arms.

Sango pushed the pizza man out her way. He lost his balance and fell on her bush that was by the window. Sango wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck and her legs went around his waist. While his arms went around her waist.

Bankotsu inhaled, he couldn't help it she smelled so good. He buried his head into her hair.

"I missed you so much" he mumbled into her hair. Sango smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. His voice was so sexy. "I missed you too" That's when Sango blushed a very deep red. She had her legs around him and she was wearing a skirt!

She jumped down.

"Sorry… come on inside" she turned around ready to go in the house but he grabbed her wrist. She looked at him.

"Hold on let me get a better look at you." Sango loved his voice it was just so… so sexy almost as sexy as him. He walked around her and then stopped when he was behind her.

Then he did something that surprised her. He grabbed her butt. Sango did the first thing that came to mind. She turned around and swung. Bankotsu dodged it.

"Sorry it…it was just there" explained Bankotsu

"Yeah right" said Sango as she went to the door. Then stopped noticing that the pizza man was still in her bush.

"Why are you in my bush?" asked Sango staring at the pizza man. He began to get up.

"He's in your bush because you pushed him there" replied Bankotsu putting his hands on the small of her back and pushing her into the house shutting the door behind them. Bankotsu turned back around going back outside grabbed his bags and went back into the house.

"Oh my Bankotsu you got so big…I remember when you were like 3 inches shorter than Sango then in the 8th grade you shot up and now you are really tall." Said Sango's mother as she put her hands on both sides of his head.

"It's nice to see you to Mrs. Davidson" came Bankotsu's reply. He looked at Kohaku and smiled.

"Sup Kohaku you been taking good care of you sister right?" asked Bankotsu going to the little boy. Kohaku smiled at him.

"Yes sir!" yelled Kohaku happy that Bankotsu would be living with them.

"Ok well Sango you can help Bankotsu take his bags to his room and then we can eat." Said there mother. Their mother always loved Bankotsu he was a great boy, but what she love most about him was he loved to protect her daughter. She remembered the first time he stuck up for her…

* * *

_I was in the kitchen when Sango ran into the house crying she wrapped her little arms around my leg I looked down at her._

"_Sango honey what's wrong?" I asked_

"_This boy pushed me on the ground just because I wouldn't give him my cupcake." Just as she said this there was a knock on the door. When I went to it Sango stayed close behind me. When I opened the door there was a little boy standing there his blue eyes staring up at me._

"_Is Sango ok?" asked the boy. Sango came from around me and went to the boy wrapping her arms around his neck. That's when I realized that this was the little boy from a crossed the street._

"_Thanks for saving me Bankotsu!" said Sango_

"_It was nothing when ever you need help I'll be there" said Bankotsu and every since then they were best friends, but of course I never let Bankotsu stay the night.

* * *

_

She remembered that like it was yesterday. Every since then he protected her. Both Bankotsu and Sango's mothers thought they should get married because they were so cute together. They moved because Bankotsu's mom got a very good job in New York. It was his mother's idea to send him down here.

Bankotsu and Sango came down the stairs and sat down beside each other. After they ate Sango began with the questions like 'How have you been?' and things like that.

"Why are you here? You didn't like it in New York?" asked Sango

"No NY was great I just got kicked out of school and had to choose to come here or go to my aunt's house" said Bankotsu. Sango stared at him.

"How did you get kicked out of school?" asked Sango now more interested in the story. Bankotsu looked up at Sango's mother. She knew why he was kicked out. She stared back at him with disappointment. Bankotsu sighed then looked back at his plate.

Kohaku felt his mom poke him in her ribcage. He looked up she gestured for them to leave. He nodded and followed his mother out of the dinning room leaving the teens by their selves.

"Sango you know that some times I get over protective right?" she nodded "Well my mom got married like 3 years ago now I have 3 brothers"

"That's a good thing right?" asked Sango he nodded.

"Yeah so anyway one of them is gay and since he is gay people always pick on him so I got sick of it. A boy in the lunch room began to mess with him, so I put a gun to his head and told him that if he ever messed with him again I would kill him." Bankotsu was staring at his plate. Sango just stared at him. He look up at her "Now how am I suppose to protect him if am not even there?" asked Bankotsu. Sango grabbed his hand.

"Why doesn't he move up here with us?" asked Sango a smiled on her face. Bankotsu smiled back.

"If it's okay with your mom" said Bankotsu

* * *

**Now you know that house will be crazy if Jakotsu is there! Please review no flames. **


End file.
